


flowers need vases

by satiricaldepression



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams, Ghost Junho, M/M, there’s honestly nothing to tag bc i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricaldepression/pseuds/satiricaldepression
Summary: kang minhee sleeps more than most people. it’s not odd really, he just gets tired often— the inescapable exhaustion and dread from his daily teenage life.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kang Minhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	flowers need vases

kang minhee sleeps more than most people. it’s not odd really, he just gets tired often— the inescapable exhaustion and dread from his daily teenage life.

and as an eighteen year old with a part time job and parents who hate each other and scream every night, it’s only natural for minhee to cling onto the rare moments he has the ability to escape the loud realities in his kitchen downstairs.

or at least, that’s what it was at first. nowadays, there’s a more _tangible_ reason that minhee sleeps so often.

that reason being cha junho. minhee doesn’t really remember the first time junho visited him in his dreams, but it’s been happening every night for nearly two months now.

“what are you?” minhee asks one night. they’re sitting on a field of pink and red wildflowers under and infinitely dark and starry sky, in minhee’s dreams, of course.)

“i don’t know.” junho looks down at minhee’s pretty figure outlined by the rose-colored hues. “i guess you could say i’m a ghost?”

if anything, minhee is the one who looks more like a ghost right now, junho thinks. with how his pale skin and brightly bleached hair stand out faded against the blossoms.

“why are you here?”

“i don’t know,” junho frowns.

minhee hums. “that’s okay.” he takes junho’s hand, and they stand up together, crushing the buds beneath their feet as they walk around and talk.

♡

minhee spends the majority of his time awake wishing that he was asleep. when he’s awake, he’s forced to listen to his parents arguing and screaming in the next room over. his broken headphones can barely cover the sound of another vase breaking.

minhee hates hearing his mother yell.

tonight, they’re walking around a furniture store. it’s an odd place, but minhee tends to dream about whatever he thinks of before sleeping. and the thought of needing a new vase to replace the orange one that had previously decorated the entryway of their apartment stays prominent in minhee’s mind as his eyes close.

“what about this one?” junho points to glossy white ceramic vase with a blue square pattern.

minhee shakes his head. “too cliche. i think everyone has a vase like that.”

they walk down what appears to be an infinite hall of clay and glass decor, exchanging opinions on what better suits the light grey walls on minhee’s living room.

they settle on a tall, glass pink one that seems long enough to fit the stems of the roses minhee plans on buying along with it. because after all, what are vases really meant for, if not to place flowers in.

however, minhee must wake up, and he does, the vase no longer exists. and neither do the roses, and neither does junho. just a figment of his imagination as he walks pass the empty end table at his front door. the room seems dull now, without the color that once stood there inviting.

♡

next time, they’re walking the empty streets of the marketplace a few blocks down. minhee had been craving hotteok all day and it’s no surprise he finds himself in front of the old one-dollar treat stand right now. except, minhee never sees other people in his dreams besides junho. so he stares at the empty cart and lack of sugary dough behind the glass. it’s cruel, really.

it’s then that minhee decides to ask, “what do you when i wake up?”

“hm?”

“when i leave— do you just stayhere in my dreams? there’s never anyone else here. wouldn’t you be lonely?”

“well, i can’t stay in your dreams when you’re awake, minhee, because then your dreams no longer exist. when you open your eyes, it’s like the world vanishes behind you.”

minhee frowns. “but then what happens to you?”

“i visit someone else's dreams.”

“oh.” minhee’s eyebrows only furrow further. “so you’re not alone then?”

“not necessarily. but i don’t really visit anyone more than once. except for you.”

“why?”

“i like it here. i like you, i guess.”

“well, i like you too.” minhee notes, very assuredly. “and you’re welcome to visit me every night.”

junho laughs. “thanks, minhee.”

♡

sometimes junho’s visits are cut short.

when minhee wakes up to his little sister jumping into his bed suddenly because— _mom and dad are fighting again, minhee. can i sleep with you?_

when minhee has a morning shift on the weekend and his alarm rings two hours earlier than it usually does.

when minhee has to stay up all night to finish homework and can’t afford the luxury that is resting for more than three hours.

one night, while junho and minhee sit in an empty movie theater, talking like they always do, there’s a sudden bang. followed by another, and another, until suddenly minhee’s back in his bed and is faced with the harsh reality that is probably his mother throwing shoes at his father but missing and hitting the wall.

minhee hates when his parents fight.

♡

one night minhee has trouble sleeping. maybe it’s because of the caffeine from his bubble tea that hyeongjun gave him earlier, or maybe it’s because he can’t get over the loud banging in his parents’ room as they argue about something or nothing. but regardless, as much as his eyelids sag from exhaustion, he never quite falls asleep that night.

in the morning, when his eyes open, he has no memory of falling asleep and no memory of junho. it’s the first time since he met junho that minhee hasn’t seen the other. it’s odd now, unpleasant, after being so used to having someone accompany his subconscious. minhee feels junho’s absence for the rest of the day, while he’s at school, even though he would never even be there to begin with.

the next night, junho returns.

minhee wonders why the sudden ache in his heart alleviates upon seeing the other.

“what happens if i don’t wake up?” minhee asks.

“well, i guess we’d just stay here. together.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i don’t know if ppl will read this bc no one really likes maknae line fic, but i do, and i wrote deulcha bc i like them! and that’s what’s important!
> 
> but if u did read it then hi i hope u like it, comments n kudos r always appreciated :>


End file.
